A Familiar Scent
by Little A Granger
Summary: After a few days of noticing that his shower gel has slowly been disappearing, Kai finally conducts his own private investigation to find out who the culprit is. But to his shock, it wasn't who he thought it would be. [KaixHilary]. After many of you encouraging me to continue this fic, I will.
1. Who is the culprit?

**A Familiar Scent.  
.KaiHil.**

Everyday for the past week, the Hiwatari had noticed something rather small every time he would pay a visit to the bathroom. Funnily enough, the situation didn't bother him at first. But after a few days of acknowledging this little nibble, the Phoenix Prince's patiences finally snapped.

He threw the empty Lynx shower gel bottle up the wall and he switched off the water impatiently. The captain was now in a foul mood, especially as the inconsiderate bastard didn't replace the item that they had been stealing.

"Who the fuck has used all my shower gel!?" Kai snarled out loud as he stepped out of the shower. "It's always mine and never anyone elses!"

The fresh water dripping down his naked figure didn't sooth the frustration that was on the verge of erupting inside his volcanic soul. His tensing body was ready to take action, but he didn't have the slightest clue as to who the culprit was.

So once he got dried himself off with his towel, Kai got dressed and began his own private investigation. He would casually stroll around the house in a cool gesture to take a gentle sniff of his teammates as they would pass him.

Except, none of the guys seemed to match the scent of his shower gel. Max would smell sweet, Kenny would smell like mechanical equipment, meanwhile Rei would smell of…. **Mariah?**

' _I'm not even going to ask._ ' - A sweat drop appeared into the corner of Kai's forehead. He then mentally concluded, ' _However, where the fuck is Tyson? He's one for using other peoples toothbrushes when he's over tired..._ '

Yet just when Kai went to confront the Granger about his missing shower gel, a new breakthrough dissolved his case instantly. A brunette tomboy had walked past him with a familiar masculine scent flaring from her hour-glassed body. It was strong, expensive and raw – It was Kai's shower gel.

"Uh..." He froze with his body stiffening. "It was Hilary?"

She too stopped in her tracks when she heard the team captain utter her name under his breath, "What was me?" Hilary asked in an innocent tone, sounding clueless yet so fragile.

Placing a hand over his face to hide the embarrassment, Kai just took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He didn't know what to say, especially as he could now understand why his teammates would giggle whenever his manager was standing beside him.

 **THEY SMELT THE SAME!~**

"What is it Kai?" By now, Hilary was growing more concerned. She turned on her heel and walked up to him, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No." He spat out carefully, "I just didn't think you would be interested in my shower gel."

"Oh!" A smile filled Hilary's peached lips and her pupils widened, "I had been meaning to talk to you about that. I ran out of shower gel a few days ago and we haven't been shopping recently. So I hope you don't mind that I borrowed a drop of your shower gel..."

"What's wrong with everyone elses?" Kai lowered his hand and eyed the honest girl, "Tyson is notorious for stealing everyone's toothpaste as it is. Why couldn't you make it even between you both and steal his shower gel instead?"

"Well, it didn't smell as nice as yours." A slight blush was now invading Hilary's healthy cheeks, "And I kinda like how you smell."

"Wait, What?"

"See you in the training ground Kai!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I usually don't like KaixHilary, but when this idea came to mind, I just had to write it because I felt like it was something I had to claim. The idea hit me when I was in the shower and my Mother had used up all my marshmellow shower gel, so I had to steal some of my brothers Lynx xD. Now I'm in trouble with him. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the cute fic - **Granger** ~


	2. Date Scent Material

**An Unfamiliar Scent.  
Part 2- Back By Popular Demand~**

' _She didn't mean to say that did she?'_ \- The Hiwatari blushed to himself as he lowered his hand to catch a glimpse of the brunette walking away. "Urghh." He groaned to himself. Kai was left standing in the corridor feeling so uncomfortable and awkward.

The Russian suddenly realised that there was a quick solution to this problem, but he had to perform this plan of action discretely to avoid the humiliation from his fellow teammates. Kai knew Tyson would rip it out of him for taking Hilary out on a shopping trip (with all expenses paid for, just so the women would stop stealing his stuff), especially when the pair already shared the same scent.

Yet just when the Hiwatari pulled himself back together, a familiar figure then stepped out of the shadows with a positive aura flaring from his toned figure. But just like anyone who has just been approached by surprise, Kai naturally jumped and he grunted anxiously.

"What is it Max?" He snapped.

"Hey Kai, I hope I this isn't a bad time. But I need to ask a favour." The blond American asked in a smooth and friendly tone. "It's really important to me."

Kai knew that Max was ready to blackmail him, but he went along with it. "Go on." He dryly replied whilst shooting him an un-emotional glare.

"I need to borrow your aftershave..."

"Forget it."

Kai thought he was taking the piss at this point, so he turned on his heel and went to walk out the corridor. But before he could take a single step towards the sunlight, Max's desperation got in the way.

"Dude, you don't understand." The Draciel wielder linked his hands together in a begging gesture and he pulled his puppy eyes, "I have a super hot date tonight and I really want to impress her."

Tempted to make the battlefield even, Kai rolled his eyes and concluded, "It's in my suitcase…."

"Thanks buddy! I knew I could count on you! After all, even the girls here wear your smell..." Max's compliment soon vanished from the edge of his tongue as Kai's body went into a defensive state; his muscles were tensing yet his fists were clenching, "I promise to let you know how the date goes!"

And with that said, Max vanished from Kai's space to fetch his fragrance from his suitcase. He'd left Kai stuck on the spot with his pride holding a gun to it's head. He was on the edge of cracking, but his stone heart refused to let him crumble just yet.

' _Man up Kai! You need to grab Hilary and take her shopping so you both can buy your own toiletry needs. Anyways, you can break the ice in the car by asking Hilary who Max's date is, so there's a starting point.'~_

Once that thought had sunk into his conscience, Kai pulled out his mobile phone from his pocket to phone up his personal driver. The wealthy male couldn't bare the idea of a stranger seeing them together in a cheap cab and over hearing their every word – the script would go straight to the press!

"Urgh, fuck my life." Kai then huffed at the lack of signal his iPhone could reach.

Being in the middle of nowhere was finally paying it's price on the young Russian. First his scent was being stolen, then his signal too!~

' _Fuck it, I will drive the team's mini bus there myself.'  
_

* * *

 **A/N:** So there's a part two because people have told me not to make this a oneshot xD. Would you all be shocked if I told you that there was a mini story brewing here? It's going to be a short n sweet drabble based fic, so be patient :). Thank you so much for your support guys, I couldn't ask for any better motivation right now and I will return the favour when I get 10 minutes free time in my busy life. I love you all and take care – **Granger~**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **NoEarlyBird (Guest)  
Indigo Jupiter  
Subha  
Desires Of Autumn Leaves  
Droplets Of Blue Rain  
Cutetyhil  
Guest  
MasKaihilFantic**

 **The next chapter:  
Kai Takes Hilary Shopping~**


	3. Awkward Scenarios

**A Familiar Scent.  
Part 3: Escaping The Awkward Scenarios~**

"It's not like you to ask me to come shopping..."

"Then don't get to used to it."

Kai was keen to shut down that awkward conversation before it started. In fact, he was on his toes this evening and Hilary wasn't even aware of it. All she could sense was that Kai looked out of place, but the girl couldn't put her finger on exactly what the root cause was. So to figure it out, she just followed him and observed his behaviour.

Instead he just hurried onto the team's mini bus without speaking another word. But before he reached the top step, Kai stumbled and reached out his sweaty palm to latch out for the nearest item to restrain his fall.

"Fucking moran."

This was such a clumsy move and the Russian knew it was. So all he could do was naturally curse himself under his breath as he then awaited for Hilary's concerned voice to pipe up from the background.

"Are you alright Kai? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"Hn." Was the only word that his pride could spare.

But just as she rushed up behind him to check him over, the stubborn lone-wolf continued his journey to the drivers seat. His cheeks were burning, meanwhile his mind was throbbing; he just couldn't understand why he was feeling so out of place tonight.

However, when Hilary sat behind him, that overpowering masculine scent they both shared thrived up his nostrils. It sent goose bumps down his toned arms as two things came to mind: The first was that he smelt good. Then the second thought was that he couldn't ignore the fact that she too loved his scent.

' _Why did I bother asking him if he was okay? He's not going to admit his injuries even if he did hurt himself.'_ \- The brunette thought to herself with a helpless sigh leaving her peached lips. "So Kai, why are we taking the teams mini bus instead of your car?" She asked, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together to understand the bigger picture.

Stabbing the key into the ignition, Kai switched on the lights and he placed on his seat belt. "Because my car is in for a repair. Now put your seat belt on." He bluntly responded and paused at the sight of Max walking out of the accommodation entrance.

"In for repair? Oh, what's wrong with it?"

The blond American had his sights focused on the mini bus and this sent a huge warning signal down the Hiwatari's spine. ' _Max must have needed the mini bus for his date tonight! Shit.'~_

"It needs servicing..." Kai lied convincingly as he adjusted the clutch into gear. "Oil change."

"I see." Hilary then placed on her seat belt on and she leaned forward to get a better view, "Oh look, there's Max. Maybe we can give him a lift..."

"Maybe not."

Within the blink of an eye, Max rushed towards the bus as Kai slammed his foot onto the gas pedal. But just as the cruel leader thought he'd escaped another awkward scenario, Hilary had slammed on the handbrake to prevent Kai from leaving the sight.

"I am going to lose it with you in a minute Hiwatari." She hissed under her breath as she unbelted herself. "We will continue this conversation at another time. But first off, let's see what Max wants."

' _I cannot believe this woman. Now I can see why Tyson loses his shit with her.'_ \- Still, the leader kept his cool and fired the manager a cold glare. "Hmph, fine." He huffed impatiently whilst crossing his muscular arms.

"Wow, I generally thought you were going to leave me then. Thanks for stopping guys!" Max chirped at the passenger window with a nervous smile glued to his lips. "I didn't know that you were going to use the bus for your shopping trip Kai. Damn, I'm glad I caught you in the nick of time then. Do you mind giving me a lift to the restaurant in town?"

"Of course we don't. Hop in." With that statement lingering in the air, Kai's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. "We can also give you a lift back too if you need it. So then you can have a drink..."

"Oh, no no no. There's really no need. The girl and me have made arrangements in a nearby hotel..."

"I don't want anymore details Max. Just keep in touch with us if you need us."

Hilary's honestly encouraged a laugh from Max's guilty lips. He then sat beside the team manager with such a relaxed gesture rising up onto his freckled face. On a side note, the girl couldn't ignore how much effort Max had gone through to make himself look irresistable for this date.

Yet just as she leaned in to take a closer look at his designer branded clothes, she then noticed something familiar – Kai's scent. A heavy blush then filled her cheeks as she burst out laughing loudly.

The driver instantly knew what this was about. Instead of turning around to look at her reaction, Kai just focused his stern face onto the road ahead of him, he suddenly wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone now, especially when he couldn't prevent this nightmare from getting any worse!~

"Oh, you like the smell of him too huh?"

The Draciel wielder nodded and winked, "Oh who doesn't?" He too then laughed with her.

By this point, Kai was twitching with annoyance in the front seat. "Urghh." He grunted under his breath, he was really trying not to lose his cool, but at this point, it was impossible.

But just as they were calming down, the blond American leaned in and whispered, "It's obvious you like him Hilary. But your secret is safe with me." He then sat up straight and flashed Kai a friendly smile in the front mirror. "You drive like a King Kai..."

"Don't push it Max."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to the people who are supporting me through this fic, especially those of you on fanfiction and tumblr, you're all amazing. I now have to get ready for work and slave away for the next 24 hours, so I will re-edit this piece when I get home tomorrow. Take care and speak soon! - **Granger~**


	4. The Innocent Flirtatious Moments

**~A Familiar Scent~  
KaHil  
Chapter 4 – The Innocent Flirtatious Moments.**

After dropping the Draciel wielder to his date; the pair almost flew to the nearby town. Kai didn't speak a syllable as he was too busy focusing his full attention on the dark roads that were delaying the smooth journey to the supermarket; it was very difficult to concentrate tonight as the vehicles passing by would blind the Russian with their full beams.

A frustrated squint was creased in to his pale face and Hilary had acknowledged this, thus it encouraged her to remain quiet and calm as she didn't want to distract him. But once they pulled up to the supermarket, Hilary hopped out the vehicle and she closed the door quickly without looking back. The young girl was so relieved to escape that awkward tension that was brewing between the two inside the mini bus.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to embrace that refreshing summer nights breeze that was brushing against her swollen cheeks.

Oh yes, she had still been blushing ever since Max had whispered that cheeky comment to her earlier~

Through out that entire journey; Hilary had been silently praying to the unknown above about Kai not noticing her blush. On the other hand, she had been continuously thinking about how to approach the grouch for a mature discussion about his behavior towards Max.

' _He's a blunt man, so just speak to him in the same tone and he might pay more attention.'_

Over thinking about the scenario in her busy mind, the brunette manager followed the lone-wolf into the supermarket. But moments later, Hilary found herself bumping into the back of his broad figure.

Her eyes flew wide open and all the air remaining in her lungs just froze still. She was now embarrassed, "Uh..."

Her blush spread through out her face like a wild fire when Kai's predator eyes glanced back to check if Hilary was okay. The leader raised an eyebrow and he sealed his lips into a firm straight line.

 _'He was being blunt again and that scent is just making my knees go weak!'~_

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The brunette honestly admitted in a shy tone as she took a step away from him. "It won't happen again."

"Hn." Taking no notice of what had just happened, Kai turned his attention back to the sight before him, "We have the whole supermarket mall to ourselves Hilary. Look."

Stepping aside to peek past his muscular figure; a light laugh left Hilary's dry throat. She couldn't believe how weary yet pleasant this view was. "I guess we don't have to worry about any fans bothering you then huh?" She teased in a light-hearted tone.

Secretly, they both were so satisfied with this because this only made their night even more exciting.

The pair really let their hair down and they walked around the environment like they owned it. But once they were half way around the store, boredom kicked in for Hilary because Kai was really taking his sweet time on choosing what items he would like to purchase.

 _'Maybe it's because the fangirls aren't around? Or it could be because he is enjoying his independence? After all, we all know Kai is loaded and people probably do his shopping for him.'_ \- She thought to herself whilst picking up some new socks to throw into the trolley.

"Do you think they need to look girly to stop Tyson from pinching them?" Hilary questioned, trying to kill the silence that had been dwelling between them for the past 30 minutes. "Kai?"

Whenever the leader wasn't paying attention, Hilary's playful nature would switch on because she couldn't stand the idea of being ignored.

So she took matters into her own hands.

Kaihad picked up an item from the shelf to place it into the trolley. Except he was blissfully unaware of the fact that Hilary had shifted the trolley out of his reach. So when he expected the item to fall into the trolley…. It didn't.

"Hm…?" He then shot the brunette a confused glance when the sound of the packaging clashed with the solid ground that beneath his feet. "Hilary..."

Chuckling like a cheeky yet innocent child, she crouched down to pick up the boxed earphones before returning them to him. "I swear you and Tyson suffer with the same syndrome sometimes. I try to approach either of you for an opinion on something, but you both never seem to hear me because you're so focused on something else..." She then paused when their eyes naturally made contact.

' _But we both soon stop focusing on that 'something else' to focus on you.'_ \- Kai thought to himself with his lips still glued together. He was really struggling to speak to Hilary tonight, and his gut instinct couldn't give him a reason as to why this was happening.

Another sigh then filtered it's way past Hilary's peached lips and she placed the earphones into the shopping trolley. "Never mind, I will just go to the personal care isle to fetch us some shower gel." Yet just as she turned on her heel to walk to the other end of the supermarket in a sulkish gesture, an unexpected comment caught her off guard.

"Is that for us to share?"

"What?" Hilary stopped in her tracks with her heart skipping a beat.

Smoothly, she turned around to see a smug grin full-filling the Hiwatari's sculptured face. "I will meet you at the till when you're done Hilary." And with that said, Kai pushed the trolley forwards to continue fetching his bits and bobs. "There's no rush."

' _He did that to prove a point didn't he? After all, that guy sure knows how to get my attention. What a captain.'~_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone who is kicking me up the ass with this fic, I never expected to get this much support from you guys. I am really over tired from a 24 hour shift at work, but with all your encouragement, the ideas have literally been non-stop. So I hope you all had a good start to the week and take care - **Granger~**


	5. Tyson sticks in his ten pence

**A Familiar Scent  
Chapter 5 – Tyson's Sticks In His Ten Pence.**

Running into the house like a headless chicken because he was about to get drenched from the aggressive rain storm; the world champion shivered dramatically and he rubbed his hands together to create some warmth through friction.

Despite that everyone else had made plans on this fine evening, Tyson decided to entertain himself by spending some quality time with Dragoon – but like always, nothing went according to plan.

"Fuck it is cold out there tonight." He groaned before removing his drenched jacket. "Urgh, even my lucky cap is dripping wet. Greaat."

But that cold sensation was soon forgot about when Tyson registered the sound of his female companion singing from inside the bathroom. Her voice sounded so lively, happy yet so passionate. In fact, this scenario kind of reminded the Granger of what he would see in the girly movies that Hilary would watch with Max – the girl would always start singing whenever she's in love.

His eyes widened and his figure straightened up like a soldier who was about to salute his general. Tyson just had to know more about this mysterious change, especially as she was one of his closest friends. So without thinking twice about his cold body; Tyson slithered over to the bathroom and left wet puddles in his tracks.

But just as he stopped outside the bathroom, his face was met with a familiar young woman who had just opened the door to step out. Immediately, the pair froze and their eyes widened with surprise.

"Why do you have purple eyes?"

"It's eye shadow!" Hilary replied whilst looking her teammate up and down. "Tyson, why are you standing outside the bathroom?"

"I heard you singing so I came to listen." He answered truthfully, "But why have you got purple eye shadow on for?"

She was so close to blowing her cover, but Hilary had to keep her cool. She twisted her lips for a brief moment and she inhaled deeply. The class president was attempting to think before she spoke and plan ahead, but sadly, Tyson wasn't as daft as everyone thought he was.

In fact, the guy was a little slow, but he certainly wasn't stupid when it came to acknowledging a drastic change in his close friends. Hilary and Tyson were best friends and they could always rely on eachother, but there were like two peas in a pod sometimes.

Hilary then finally replied, "I love the colour purple. It's such a mysterious colour and I love it when guys wear it."

"Really?" Tyson tilted his head aside and dug his hands into his jean pockets, "Purple is a boring colour and it reminds me of..."

That's when Hilary's innocent cheeks began to flare up like a wild fire. She suddenly became hot and her figure stiffened defensively. The team manager knew exactly what was coming next, but she just wasn't prepared to admit it just yet.

"Don't..."

"You like Kai." Tyson grinned cockily and he leaned into her face to intimidate her. But he playfully took a few sniffs of her clothing, "Ooooh, it's true isn't it! You still smell like him!"

"TYSON GRANGER! GET AWAY!"

"That's my name, don't ware it out!" Tyson stepped back and broke out into fits of laughter, "Oh Hils, I am just winding you up. Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me..."

Although the team manager knew that the champion was being sincere and faithful, she clearly began to under estimate just how awkward Tyson can be when it comes to really irritating people.

"Really?"

"Yea, of course." He wriggled his eyebrows playfully and winked at her, "Just stop washing in his shower gel because it's a huge give away..."

"Okay, I get it. Now get out these wet clothes before you get ill Tyson." Hilary changed the subject and she closed her eyes to block out the Granger who was being so sweet yet annoying. "I don't think Kai will give you a day off from the training sessions just because you've got a cold."

"Pfft, I never get ill. I'm solid." Chuckled Tyson as he stepped past her to walk into the bathroom, he removed his t-shirt and snuck behind the door to hide his toned torso, "Goodnight Hilary."

* * *

 **A/N:** This fic wouldn't be complete without Tyson sticking in his nose would it? I'm sorry for the slow update, I finally got inspiration for this fic. Take care and have a great summer guys – **Little A Granger~**


	6. The First Spin

**A Familiar Scent  
.The First Spin.**

' _He's up so early and I can't sleep. He's been on my mind all night and I just feel the need to speak to him.'~_

Hilary followed him into the forest and she didn't look back once. But when Kai stopped in his tracks to turn around and confront the 'intruder', he had his launcher aimed at her and the look on his face fuelled with adrenaline.

"Sorry, I just wanted to come train with you." She spat out uneasily, "I have some questions that I know that only you can answer."

* * *

Removing the spare beyblade that was attached to his belt, the blue haired Russian swiftly handed Hilary the basic equipment she needed to launch a beyblade. Kai even generously spared the girl his own personal launcher so she could get a taste of what it feel like to have the best equipment in industry.

But when his fiery crimson eyes studied her reaction, his muscles tightened. Kai simply couldn't believe how innocent she had suddenly become. _'Since when was she nervous about this opportunity?'_ \- He questioned to himself in his mind. The team leader was now on standby for anything unpredictable.

Hilary was never a girl who expressed her fragile state, but right now it was impossible not to do so. She had never spun a beyblade before and she was overly paranoid about the idea of messing up in front of the one guy that she had longed to impress – **Kai Hiwatari.**

"Go on then."

He was getting impatient.

A gasp lightly breezed it's way out of Hilary's lips and her courage overpowered her anxiousness. She threaded the chord into the launcher and she attached the beyblade onto the base. "Will you at least do a countdown for me then?" The manager teased playfully as she aimed the loaded gadget into their forest surroundings.

Kai raised an eyebrow at her comment and he took a step backwards to brace himself. "No. Launch the beyblade when you are ready Hilary." He may have seemed blunt and 'boring', but the Hiwatari had his reasons to act this way.

The experienced blader thought to himself, _'After all, a nervous beyblade is a hazardous one.'~_

Closing her eyes, Hilary didn't think twice about her actions. She was ready to overcome this reputation that had somehow stained her name; she was known as the 'useless' girl who didn't deserve to be apart of the Bladebreakers/BBA Revolution.

' _Then again, why didn't they have the right to think that? I have never spun a beyblade.'~_

Her eyes flung open and her inner strength surfaced. Hilary pulled back the chord and she lifted up her leg to posture herself up right. She had visioned this very moment in her head over a million times – but it didn't quite go to how she had imagined it.

The blade tilted and then began to carve through the everything in its path; twigs, leaves and bushes. But the spare spinning top did come to a hault when the blade crashed into a large tree –smashing into tiny pieces.

Hilary's pride shattered along with the blade and she placed her free hand up to her lips to brush her finger tips over her trembling peached lips. She was shocked at the outcome of her launch, yet weirdly, she was proud of herself. The brunette had just shut down the critics and she will continue to do so one step at a time.

Except, all those thoughts soon went out the window when she felt Kai's presence step closer. He had an un-emotional expression fixed on his pale face and this worried Hilary as she was expecting more of a reaction from her team captain.

"Well….?" Hilary killed the awkward tension between them because she couldn't bare it for a second longer, "Any feedback?"

Nodding negatively, Kai reached out his hand to gently take back his beyblade launcher from her left palm. He acknowledged her shakiness, but this was to be expected.

Still, he replied in a calm tone, "You need to start at the basics. I'm sure Kenny has a beginners launcher for you to practise with." The captain then turned on his heel and started to make his way back to the dojo.

Yet just as he was about to disappear out her sight, something caught his attention. It was the sound of Hilary yelping in pain. Without even thinking twice, the phoenix weidler turned on his heel to dart back towards her.

' _What the hell has she done now?_ ' - He asked himself and then paused in his tracks when the girl was standing before him with blood trickling down her palms. She had tried to remove the beyblade from the large tree, but the rims had pierced her flesh. _'Wow, she really is new to all this.'_

"I forgot how sharp these things can be." Hilary chuckled anxiously whilst shifting her widened eyes over to the handsome Russian, " I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to give you your spare beyblade back."

A smile creased up into the corners of Kai's lips and he removed his lilac fingerless gloves to flash his palm to the inexperienced brunette. His flesh was scarred with so much destruction – it was clear that each scar had its own story to tell, but Hilary didn't really want to go there yet as Kai was not much of a talker.

"Here." Kai placed both of his fingerless gloves onto her injured hand. "Keep it covered until you get back to the dojo..."

"But your beyblade..."

"Forget it." The bluenette shrugged carelessly, "I have hundreds more."

"You mean Kenny can make you a hundred more." Hilary chuckled with her body calming at his touch. "Thank you Kai."

He tilted his head when his crimson eyes fixed themselves onto her blushing cheeks. "Maybe." Kai didn't really know what to say or do in this scenario, he was never one to express how he truly felt because he had been trained to suppress his emotions for the sake of his career and future.

"Hey Kai." Hilary once again demolished the awkwardness because she couldn't stand it, "Do you have any feedback on how I can launch better. Other than, going back to basics?"

"Yea, remain firmly in your stance. You want to be a blader, not a fangirl." His smile widened and Hilary rolled her eyes playfully. "It's a good job that Tyson didn't see you do that..."

"Oh tell me about it." She laughed lightly, "He would rip it out of me. That's why I only come to you when I want to learn something. You don't laugh at me like he does."

Remaining distant, he placed his beyblade equipment back onto his belt and Kai placed his hands into his pockets. "You could learn a lot from Tyson if you found common ground with him. Trust me." He explained, feeling a little raw at the mention of his rival.

' _What is happening to me?'_ \- Kai's pupils widened, he was experiencing jealousy. _'But why!?'_

"You're right." Hilary sighed with a smile glued to her lips. "Thanks for everything Kai. I owe you one. But I better go back to the dojo and ask Kenny where the first aid kit located."

"Ask Ray." Kai corrected, "He's the only trained first aider in the team."

"Ray?" Blinked Hilary, "I didn't know that. I could keep thanking you forever at this rate."

"Well, don't because it's my job."

Once that blunt comment echoed within her ears, Hilary began to read the message loud and clear. Kai needed space~

* * *

 **A/N:** I have written such a long chapter, whoo! This idea hit me out of nowhere, so I just had to get it out of my system before it swallowed me. Thank you so much for the warm feedback in the comments, and thank you to you babes on Tumblr who have waited patiently for this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon-ish - **Granger~**


	7. An obsession or crush?

**A Familiar Scent**

 **Is this an obsession? Or a crush?**

Rushing around the dojo to find a first aider, Hilary was struggling to ignore the throbbing sensation that was pulsing through her palm. It was getting more and more aggressive as the young brunette had to use both of her hands to slide open the doors.

But as her body succumb to the rush of her injury and exercise; panic began to fill inside her paranoid mind. 'What if the cut gets infected? What if I have to have stitches?!' She was getting desperate to find Ray now.

Yet just when Hilary was about to give up; she bumped into another familiar figure who was lurking around the kitchen. The bluenet male was preparing his late breakfast as he'd over slept. Tyson was supposed to meet the guys for a morning cafe date, but last nights training had shattered him to the point that he just couldn't find the energy to crawl out of his bed.

Tyson slammed the fridge door closed and Hilary bit down onto her lower lip as his innocent eyes analysed her figure. She just knew that he was going to read her like an open book~

"Oh, hey." He smiled faintly before focusing his gaze amongst her hands. "Are those, his gloves? And why are they covered in blood?!" The Dragoon wielder then dropped his food anxiously as his mind began to steer into over drive. "Did something happen to you both? Where's Kai?!"

Hilary's posture straightened and she nodded negatively, "Tyson. Nothing serious happened. I was out with Kai this morning beyblade training and I had a little accident. I was hoping to find Ray so he could inspect my wound. Actually, do you know where he is?"

A ghostly sense of relief impulsed through Tyson's toned figure and his muscles quickly unloosened. "Jeez. But, no. I don't know where the guys all went for breakfast this morning. However, I think I can help you with that problem of yours. Park your bum and I will get the first aid kit." He opened a kitchen draw to pull out the first aid and Hilary sat down at the kitchen table.

She was a little unsure about trusting the champion with his knowledge. But Hilary was willing to give Tyson a chance as Kai had previously encouraged her to do so. "Okay, but be gentle Tyson. It kinda stings." She admitted in a soft and vulnerable tone. Hilary couldn't wait to have some reassurance. She needed to settle those doubtful nerves that were sneaking up inside the back of her mind.

Yet that was all about to slide out the window when Tyson finally registered what his team manager had just explained to him. He raised an eyebrow as he opened the first aid kit to pick up "You were out with Kai? Jeez, you are getting pretty obsessed with the guy, huh?"

"I am not obsessed with Kai!" Hilary was getting very frustrated as Tyson was now chuckling amongst himself. He appeared to be very proud of himself with that comment and this only provoked Hilary's temper even more. "I am going to punch you if you don't pack it in Tyson!"

"Oh, first you steal his shower gel, now his gloves. Then you follow him. Hilary, you MUST have an unhealthy obsession..." His tongue numbed at the sight of her clenched fist. "Fuck. If you punch me then I am not dressing your wound woman!"

"Don't you 'woman' me Granger! See! This is why I can't talk to you! You just make fun of me!"

"That's not true." Tyson had taken a few steps back to protect himself from her short temper, "I always look out for you! Anyway, do you want me to dress your wound or not?"

' _Besides, how did he know that I followed Kai? Then again, Tyson knows him better than any of us on the team.'_ \- Hilary took a deep breath and nodded at the arrogant champion. "Just do it quickly so I can continue doing some research with Kenny." She huffed with her chest getting tighter. She was nervous now as her brain began to over think about what Tyson had said.

' _Am I obsessed? Or am I crushing on Kai? Oh gosh.'~_

Still, it was such a relief to see that Tyson actually knew what he was doing, especially as he never really any paid attention to the first aid course that the whole team had to attend. It was a safety precaution to take since the team kept running into some dangerous scenarios. However, when the team were at the course, Tyson was too busy distracting Max with some amusing videos that were showing up on his Facebook page. The pair were cackling away at the back of the room until Ray had shot them both a scolding glare.

Tyson applied some pressure onto the wound to relax the bleeding and he then wrapped the badage around her hand. He was sticking out his tongue and he was squinting, but Hilary couldn't help but smile at his efforts. She could tell that the guy really was trying his best.

"There. That should help you out a little." He explained with a positive smile glued to his dry lips. "But you are going to need some more help than usual Hilary because if you open up that wound anymore. You are probably going to need some stitches."

She gazed over the wound like she was so impressed, but Tyson couldn't help but acknowledge the confusion that was lingering within her eyes. "Just take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid." He encouraged in a soft tone as he then packed up the first aid kit.

For some reason, he was in a rush and Hilary sensed this. "Thank you Tyson. But what's going on?" She asked whilst refusing to take her eyes off him. He suddenly looked flustered when he gazed at his mobile phone to look at the time.

"Nothing. Shit, I am so late." He gasped out loud. "Urgh, is Kai still out?"

Hilary nodded a yes and she tilted her head, "Yea, he won't be back until he wants feeding. Why? What's up?"

"I'm going to borrow some of his cologne. Shhh." Tyson grinned devilishly and he darted out the room. "I have to smell sexy for my date!"

"You have a date!?" Her repetition wasn't heard as Tyson had already disappeared out the room to invade Kai's suitcase. "And the guy gives me a hardtime for pinching some shower gel. He's there pinching Kai's expensive perfume. Urgh. Typical."

' _That reminds me, I wonder how Max's date went.'~_

* * *

 **A/N:** After a few months of delaying this update, it's finally here. Ta-dah! I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you so much for the encouragement guys. I am hoping to complete this story soon. But have a nice christmas and leave me a cheeky comment - **Granger~**


	8. An Alcoholic Mess

**A Familiar Scent  
.Chapter 8 – An Alcoholic Mess.**

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home Hilary?" Max questioned in a concerned tone, "I mean, I'm heading home that route anyways."

The brunette then nodded a no and smiled positively. "It's okay Max. I am going to head back to the dojo first to catch up with a certain someone." She explained whilst devilishly wriggling her eyebrows.

Ray took a deep breath to hold in his laughter and he shrugged carelessly, "Well, go easy on Tyson. We all know that he can be a little hotheaded sometimes." The wise Asian male stated whilst attaching his beyblade equipment onto his belt.

The boys were exhausted from todays trainning session. Ray was staying over Max's, yet Kai too was heading back to the dojo to crash there for the night.

"It'll be fine." The team manager then turned her head to see that Kai was already making his way back to the dojo without waiting for her, "Anyways, well done for today guys! Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow morning at the dojo."

And with that said, Hilary darted across the woods terrain to walk beside her captain. She didn't dare to look back over her shoulder to see Max and Ray's reaction towards her awkward stunt. Instead, Hilary just focused her glistening gaze onto the Hiwatari to admire his pumped figure.

"So. What are you going to say to him?" Hilary questioned in a calm manner, "Or do to him even?"

She was adament about breaking the tension between the two. After all, Hilary really didn't fancy a silent walk home.

But as they made it out of the wooded terrain and stepped foot into the Bey-City concrete jungle, Kai shrugged bluntly and replied, "I'm going to say nothing to him. I have better things to do with my time." The phoenix wielder clearly was over tired – his eyes were baggy, yet his posture was sluggish.

"That's fair enough." Hilary bopped her head side to side and laughed lightly, "I still can't wait to hear about how his date went..."

"Tyson had a date?" Kai interrupted, "Urgh."

"You don't look very impressed about that. Why?"

The Russian then stopped in his tracks and he squinted at the young female. "Tyson doesn't cope very well on dates. He drinks to cover up the nerves that he's feeling." Kai really wasn't in the mood to deal with a drunken Granger. But luckily, he was just about to drag Hilary into the scenario too – so this made things a little more easier for him.

Hilary's innocent expression then faded into a nervous sweat as she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She rubbed her hand across her forehead and then sighed heavily, "I never knew that Tyson was so rubbish at talking to girls. The poor guy." She kind of felt sorry for the Dragoon wielder.

But that thought soon slipped her mind when Kai cracked a weak smile upon his masculine face. "Look. Tyson won't be home for a few hours. Go home and let me deal with the moron..." He was cut off by Hilary's protest.

"No! I want to help you." Her heart skipped a beat, "Plus, I kinda want to see what a drunken Tyson looks like."

Kai then raised an eyebrow and he slipped his hands into his trouser pockets. "Fine. But like I said, he won't be home for a few hours and I have business studies to catch up on." He then continued to pace himself into the direction of the dojo.

However, Hilary stopped for a brief moment to translate that sentence into 'Kai language': _'AKA - Entertain yourself and don't bother me unless it's important!'_

She too then rolled her eyes before casually jogging to catch up to the handsome Russian. "Oh, well that must make two of then. I have to revise for a History Quiz. Funnily enough, it relates to World War 2." Hilary then stopped speaking when she generally believe that Kai wasn't listening to her.

But just when they crossed to the otherside of the road, the Hiwatari began to participate in the discussion. "Adolf Hitler just couldn't prepare his army for the Russian terrains. That's why I love to train there." He mumbled whilst sparing her a soft glance.

"Oh wow. I didn't know that." Hilary was gobsmacked and she light up like a fascinated school girl. "I'd love to see where you trained!"

"We'll see."

 **xXx**

"Pst, Hilary." A voice whispered uneasily, "Wake up."

A light groan had vacated from her soft lips as she felt a gentle hand brush against her pale cheeks, "Kai? Is that you?" She asked whilst pushing herself up from the dojo wooden floor. Hilary opened her eyes and sat up straight up straight. Damn, she'd fallen asleep whilst studying (and staring at Kai).

In fact, she was half asleep still, but the smell of STRONG alcohol soon woke the poor girl up.

"Tyson!" Hilary shrieked breathlessly. "What on Earth..."

"Ooooh. I see someone was having a wet dream about her little crush." The champion winked cheekily as he started to make his way through the dojo halls to find the bathroom, "Oh man. You have it sooo bad for that sourpuss it's unreal."

"Tyson!" Hilary pushed the blanket off her figure to then get up and follow the Dragoon wielder. "You seriously have some explaining to do mister!"

"Like hell I do." The Granger mocked whilst briefly sticking out his tongue at her, "I told you that I was going on a date and I had a good time, alright? Now go over to Kai's house and tell him that you love him already."

"Tyson..." Hilary's body suddenly tensed up when she registered the sight of Kai approaching from Tyson's bedroom. "Shut up."

"Make me." Tyson then closed the door for some privacy as he went to the toilet. "Why are you even here Hilary? It's usually Kai who sticks around to drag me to bed."

By now, the brunette was almost seeing red. She folded her arms tightly and she bit down onto her lower lip harshly. The girl was seconds away from wrapping her hands around Tyson's neck, especially as Kai had clearly heard every single word that echoed from Tyson's loud mouth.

Still, Kai said nothing and he kept his cool – he leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door and shrugged. "It's 3am Hilary. Just go back to bed and let me handle this hot mess." Kai muttered in an overtired tone.

"With pleasure. I seriously don't think I can handle him when he's in this state anyways..."

She was then cut short by the sound of Tyson stepping out of the bathroom and jumping at the sight of Kai.

"Fuck my life. Dude, you scared me!" The champion placed his palm onto his chest and laughed loudly, "I am going to have to get you a bell so I can keep track of where you are."

"Just shut up and go to bed Granger."

* * *

 **A/N:** *Whistles* Hi guys! Thank you so much for the support on the previous chapter. I'm sad to say that this story will be ending really soon *coughs* like next chapter *coughs* because I have finally put the last pieces of the puzzle together. It's been a pleasure to write something different because it helps me gain more experience as a writer. PEACE OUT! - **Granger** ~


	9. The End

**A Familiar Scent  
Chapter 9 – The End~**

Closing the bedroom quietly, the Hiwatari casually paced himself through the dojo to fetch himself a glass of water from the kitchen. But once in the room, he paused to see a familiar figure sitting at the kitchen table. She was sat there with her head in her hands, yet her eyes were welling up with tears.

But to avoid any confrontation or awkwardness, Kai just carried on with his task. Yes it may have seemed cold in Hilary's eyes, but she didn't really know what to expect, especially as Kai was such an unpredictable man.

So just as a tear was about to roll down her cheek, the brunette pushed herself up from the table and she reached across the counter to grab the bottle of wine. "If anything will help me to sleep tonight, it will be this." Hilary spoke in a blunt tone – she'd clearly had enough.

Yet just as she was about to step away, Kai latched his free hand onto her wrist to restrict her movement. "I don't need another hung over teammate Hilary. So put the bottle down." He demanded in a firm tone with his eyes narrowing.

"Well it won't hurt for someone to look after me for once..."

"Stop being stupid." Kai interrupted, trying to insist that Hilary was blowing this scenario way out of proportion. "Tyson won't remember any of this in the morning, so I wouldn't let him get to you. Especially as that moron has to borrow my perfume to 'pull' a date."

 **Oh yes, Kai had noticed~**

' _That's actually a good point._ ' - She placed the alcoholic beverage down onto the counter and then stepped away. A little hint of embarrassment was sneaking up inside Hilary's gut, but her cheeks were burning vibrantly when she watched Kai's grip loosen and shift in to hold her hand. _'What's going on?'_

"I've known for ages." A small smirk snuck up onto Kai's dry lips as he too began to blush. He loved the idea of catching her completely off-guard. "But I just couldn't find the opportunity to speak to you about it."

"I guess that's understandable." Hilary was struggling to breath right now as a million thoughts were flourishing through her head. Not only was she gob-smacked about the idea of Kai pulling her into a hug, but the manager just couldn't register the fact that this was reality and not a dream. "You are such a busy man to find sometimes."

Kai shrugged and gasped when Hilary dug her head into his chest to hide her smudged mascara that was staining around her eyes. She was really keen about getting into his private space to get to know everything about him – physically and materialistically.

"Hm." The bluenette tilted his head back slightly to study her every move. She looked more delicate as a flower petal, but this only drawn Kai towards her. He hated the sight of seeing his crush crumble, especially as she was such a strong woman. "Listen..."

Hilary rose her head up to him with a weak smile glowing on her pale face. Kai had got her full attention and she was willing to be ever so faithful and understanding to him. The girl blushed even more aggressively as her eyes trailed down to his lips to read every word.

"I don't want to get serious until the tournament has finished."

"That's fine." Hilary raised her fingertips to gently trace them over his smooth jawline. "Because I think it would make both of our lives so much easier."

' _Why was this surprisingly arousing?'_ \- The blader wrapped his toned arms around her hour-glassed figure more tightly to press her up against him. "Good. Now behave and keep this a secret and avoid the alcohol." He winked before pressing his lips back onto her fingertips.

"Yes sir." Hilary winked back as she lowered her hand to tip-toe upto her new boyfriend to passionately place her lips onto his. "I have waited to long for this Kai."

The End~


End file.
